


Associates

by littlesolo



Category: Elementary (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has an associate who she goes to for documents and IDs.  She just happens to be possibly the most wanted person ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Associates

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha would totally be friends with Moriarty

Now that SHIELD had fallen, Natasha was going to take some time to figure out who she was like she told Steve, but she already had some parts figured out. She already knew that she felt the most complete when she was with her girlfriend Maria. Girlfriend. It was still a new feeling to her that someone who knew so much of her past would still be interested in her much less love her. Clint had mentioned something about Maria possibly suffering a traumatic brain injury during a fight and she'd punched him, although a lot harder than she'd meant to but whatever.  

Now she was going to figure it out the rest of who she was, but she still wanted to have back up IDs and documents just in case they needed to bail out. Which was why she and Maria were waiting for an associate of Natasha's in a cafe. Well, more of a friend than just an associate. Right at that moment, Jamie Moriarty walked in.  

" _Are you serious Nat?_ " hissed Maria.

"Well seeing as how you are no longer the Assistant Director, I would think that would free you of any legal obligation" commented Jamie as she walked towards the counter to place her order. Natasha cocked her head in a nod towards Maria. Maria rubbed her hands over her face and sighed. She did trust Natasha to know what she was doing. 

"So this is the infamous Maria Hill" observed Jamie as she sat down.

"Did you get them done or not?" asked Natasha as she fiddled with the remains of her lemon poppy seed muffin.

"Of course, dear, of course. But it's been so long since we've chatted and it is nice to finally put an actual face rather than one from television clips or news articles to the woman you've fancied for over two years now" answered Jamie. Jamie hid her smirk behind her mug as Nat turned nearly as red as her hair and Maria turned to her with raised eyebrows and a suppressed smile.  

"Really now?" asked Maria. Now that she was intrigued, she was willing to overlook Moriarty's history.

"Oh yes. I've heard how very competent you are at your, well I suppose former job now, yet very innovative and if not for your assistance and willingness to intervene despite the fact that it involved going over your commanding officer's orders, often saved Natasha's and her partner's lives on numerous occasions."  

Jamie and Maria continued to chat while Natasha hoped that she could either sink under the table and grab the IDs and documents as she snuck out, but Jamie was the type to anticipate that sort of thing and was most likely either sitting on them or she'd have to practically grope her to get at them. Normally, Natasha was a master at predicting every possible outcome during a mission, but this? This wasn't happening. The eruption of laughter between the two nearly made her jump and she slowly turned to see them chatting and laughing as if they'd been life long friends. Apparently they were making plans for dinner later in the week.  

Just some IDs and documents for her and Maria.  That's all she'd wanted.  

 


End file.
